Two Trees
Hi. Im usually dont write things like this, but i got to share my expirience. Today ill be talking about a game that made my Way of watching Roblox turn in a very diferent angle. ''Day 1 '' It was a day like all other days, normaly playing Roblox alone, while I waited my sister to come home. I always told her that i dident like Roblox, but on the flipside, i did. It was a good experience for me to play obby games, or tycoons! But today, as like on YouTube, i wanted to go deeper '''on Roblox Games. I wanted to have a spooky day on Roblox. I searched weird games (or long forgotten games) on Roblox, some of them werent even played, because they were recent on Roblox. I dident liked the Recent ones very much, usually because its someclickbaity game or a game made entierly out of free models. Those were boring enough to shoot yourself. I ran out of "exciting" games to play. I was just going to leave roblox and play some PC games, until (thanks to my quick eye) I found myself a game called "Two Trees". I set the challenge to play the game. I thought that the game had jumpscares and satanic references, but it dident. While the game was loading, i decided to read the description. For my luck, the description was on Binary. I thought it was just a troll description of something that spammed like "BUY MY MERCH!!!" stuff. So i slipped the info away from my brain and played the game. I spawned on a black place, with two trees at the distance, and a shining light. I saw the two mid-tall trees, and it remeberd me the trees at my neighberhood. So leafy and soft. In the middle, i saw a red body, i couldent define the body very well so i came near the trees. I saw the body, I just wasted my fucking time. Great for me, before i left, i touched the red body. And after i did that, rapidly in the chat, a guy the name went like "Marsell_o0o" said this " bad things are coming. Bad things were really coming. Day 2 It was time for me to go to bed, before I did so, I went to see on my Roblox Account, for my surprise, i had got a friend request. The name read "Marshall_000", just like the guy who texted that yesterday. I thought it would be nice if i accepted his friend request. I now think i shouldent have done that. For my surprise, he was online. I texted him "hi". He gave no Response. I said to him "are you even here?". Again, no response. One last time, i said "what are you looking for?". Waiting 15 seconds for his response, he finally said "Someone to get me out of the middle". I felt amazed that he texted me back. I asked to him, "in th middle of what?" Right before he texted me, my computer fell in nightmode. I had to wait some hours until i saw his response. I went to bed, and slept. While i was dreaming about a flying city, down above I saw two trees, just standing there I went to admire the trees, in the middle, i saw a grave with the name "Marshall" on it. Then I woke up. And i knew what he said. Day 3 I went to see my Roblox Chat with this guy and what i saw petrified me. He said "A long time ago, i was friends with you, You made me climb in the middle of two trees. Because i lost a stupid bet, i got to the top of both trees, but when i slipped in a branch, my head bumped with a pointy Branch and went right through my face, you thought it was my fault, but it was all yours, or isent that true, Mike?" He said my name, i dident rememberd very well that time. I had to forget everything of my past, its a really dirty one. "Sorry, i cant help you". I said. And turned off the computer. 15 Minutes later, my computer just runs Binary code. and explode. It really explode, it burnt the whole room, my hands were burning, and i fell to the ground. The Last Day''' While i was in a hospital, a guy sat next to me, he started to make some conversation, i dident heard much, until he talked about his son and how he died, he had a friend who killed him, because of two trees. I thought a sorry for your loss would enmend the problem, he just straed at me. And he said, directly to me. "You know, my son had an accout on a game called Roblox, i thought that you playing on his account could make both of us happier." He passed me his phone, the only aplication was roblox. I played some games. and after 2 hours, he requested me a game, it was called "Two Trees", It was the SAME game i played before, i thought he would see that message and get scared, but when i joined, there were only two trees. and nothing more. I thought it was a deja vú, but it wasent, there was no message. No nothing, just two trees. But up in the sky, there was a floating island, as in my dream. I told he man i had to leave. He responded with a no, i was to injured to go. I wasent calm, i screamed for help, but there was no response, it resulted i was in a cabin, in the middle of nowere. And when i turned left, there he was, Marshall, my old friend. Looking at me. It couldent be, it was all a lie. All of it, he dident die. He did had a dad, and i was trapped, i jumped off the bed, ran away from the cabin, non stop, until i came upon a local house, they saw me and called help. While i recoverd, i finished writing this events. Thanks for taking some time and reading my Creepypasta, It really makes me happy, and by the way, all venets on this Creepypasta are fake, but The user "Marshall_000" is real and the game "Two Trees" is also real. - DogeTime